


Good Morning Sunshine

by Hyorangejuice



Series: XOXO [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic!AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyorangejuice/pseuds/Hyorangejuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin has to take Sohee to school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> someone on aff made me think about this. sorry.

 

When the alarm rings Jongin’s first instinct is to shut it off and roll over. On Tuesday his shifts begin at ten and it’s… seven thirty? Was he drunk when he set the alarm yesterday? What he notices, though, is the lack of elbows between his ribs and legs thrown across his middle and that is very worrying given that… Jongin shots up immediately, getting dizzy from the sudden motion.

He has to take Sohee to school.

 

_He has to take Sohee to school._

 

Almost falling on his face with how tangled up his legs are with the sheets, he swats his unruly hair with his hands and with how out of it he right now he is really not beyond using spit to keep them _down_. As things stand a hat will have to do, he really doesn’t want to be the weird guy with spit in his hair at his first meeting with Sohee’s teachers.

 

When he gets to Sohee’s room he draws a relieved breath finding her already up and in the middle of combing her hair.

 

“Have you been up long?” he asks, going to sit beside her.

 

“No, dad called me.”

 

Jongin’s brows furrows at that. “Since when do you have a phone?”

 

Sohee smiles, reaching under her pillow to show Jongin Jongdae’s new sleek smartphone – kind present from Suho. Jongin will never understand the deep rooted need Jongdae feels to make Suho’s life as difficult as possible when the man already does a wonderful job all by himself.

 

“He called me to sing my wake up song.”

 

“Did he say anything else?”

 

Sohee smiles, showing the missing front tooth, and Jongin coos at her, pinching the apple of her cheeks, she giggles cutely and tries to reach for his cheeks, uselessly stretching her arms as far as she is able. It gets to a tickle war and Jongin welping while falling on his ass from Sohee’s bed.

 

“Daddy said I should comb your hair too.” Sohee says, brandishing her Elsa comb. Jongin is about to roll his eyes because Jongdae _would_ , but scoots closer to the edge of the bed anyway, giving Sohee his back.

 

She is slow and meticulous, going from front to back and trying different partings.

 

“Daddy said not to worry if we are late,” Jongin hums under his breath. “And to do this.”

 

Jongin has still his eyes closed when he feels a pair of short, but comforting arms loop around his neck. “You’ll do good. You’ll be fine.” She says, patting gently between his clavicles.

 

He smiles, putting a hand over her small small ones. “Hold on tight!” he warns, before hoisting her up on his shoulders, much to her delight.

 

“First stop! Breakfast!”

 

 

They are still late and it's not as  _fine_ as Jongdae made it out to be, but Sohee smiles brightly while she follows her disgruntled teacher inside, waving at him and Jongin guesses he can take some scolding for that. 

 


End file.
